1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to furniture. More particularly, it relates to a chaise lounge that is convertible into a massage table and which has receptacles for receiving exercise equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous chaise lounges and massage tables have been invented in the past, but the two arts have not heretofore been combined to any meaningful extent. Massage tables are large, monolithic structures having little utility beyond supporting the human body in a supine position, whereas chaise lounges have little utility beyond supporting the body in a slightly reclined position. Exercise devices, on the other hand, are usually complex items having multiple uses, and they have not heretofore been combined with chaise lounges or massage tables. Thus, the disparate arts of massage tables, chaise lounges, and exercise devices are somewhat mutually exclusive, and there have been no known developments in any of said arts that points toward their combination in the way disclosed herein.